Foresight
Foresight (フォーサイト) was one of the four groups of workers who volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious Large Tomb. Background Foresight had existed for at least two years when Arche ask to join them. The team had the fame of being an abnormality among the worker teams of Arwintar, with any team member being obsessed with money or battle lust. That being the reason of why Arche wanted became part of the team. The worker group has acquired many accomplishments since its formation. It has participated in the Grand Arena, fighting against several monsters such as a Giant Sabre Wolf, four Sabre Wolves, a Tob Greater Tiger and an Azerlisia Iron Turtle. The team also partook in two missions into the Bown Swamp. On the first mission they fought against three Purple Worms, a Will-O'-Wisp, and a Swamp Shark. The second mission involved killing a Giant Purple Worm. Foresight has also ventured into the Great Forest of Tob to collect herbs. There they faced against a Manticore, two Young Manticores, a Crazed Dryad, eight Wolves, two Myconids, and a Tob Bear. During an ogre hunting mission, Foresight managed to add to their kill list of ten Ogres, along with a single Ogre Sorcerer, thirty-four Goblins and three Hobgoblins. In addition, the team defeated the Elder Lich and his army. It was composed of the undead magic caster, four Skeleton Warriors, three Skeleton Mages, and forty Skeletons.Overlord Volume 07 Subjugation Results Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The team was contacted by Count Femel to investigate a recently discovered ruins in the Re-Estize Kingdom. After the group divides themselves to collect information about the work, they agreed to reunite on the Singing Apple Pavilion to discuss their findings. At their meeting, Hekkeran said that he can prove the validity of their mission's payment. Meanwhile, Roberdyck and Arche weren't able to find any new information concerning the mysterious tomb. Although the payment and conditions were excellent, the team felt worried about the unknown source from where the information about the tomb has come out and the fact that their client wanted to hire several worker teams. During the course of their conversation, Arche's family debt became known to the other members of the team. For that reason, Arche was excluded from voting for the final decision on whether the team should take Count Femel's job or not. The three other members of the team discarded their doubts and accepted the job to aid Arche with her money problems, playfully naming the various advantages of the work as the reason. Although at first worried about the team accepting risk for her sake, Arche thanks her friends for their help.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to DeathOverlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 The next day, the team went to the estate of their employer and met with the other three worker teams contracted by Count Femel. After a brief conversation and exchange of information, the team's leaders decided the system of command and were presented with the adventurers' teams that would defend their encampment. Amidst the presentation, Erya Uzruth showed his contempt against the gold-ranked team, Screaming Whip, and declared that they would be enough to carry the luggage, but he wouldn't let them cover his back. Foresight along with the other teams were discontent with the attitude of Erya but also feel unsure about the battle power of the adventures. To calm their doubts the steward of Femel's state introduced at the leaders of the adventures, the famous two-person team, Darkness.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly entangled in a spider webOverlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 With the exploration of the affiliated tombs now finished, their team along with Heavy Masher and Tenmu entered to the 1st Floor of the Tomb, leaving Dragon Hunt behind to scope the surface, and divided to increase the change of success.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 3: The Large Tomb Sometime after the teams parted ways, Foresight ended up running into hordes of undead. While they had the advantage at the start, the increasing numbers of skeletons obligated them to run. During their retreat, however, they accidentally activated a teleport gate. Foresight was teleported to the Amphitheater. There they were received by Aura and the crowd of Golems that present them as the foolish challengers that will fight against the master of Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown. When fighting against Ainz Ooal Gown, the group realized that they could not defeat him and tried to escape. In the end, they attempted to allow Arche to escape, but those who remained behind were instantly defeated by Ainz while Arche was killed by Shalltear shortly thereafter. All members were eliminated along with the rest of the worker groups.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A handful of hope Strength Foresight's combat capability is equal to that of Mythril-ranked adventurers. Known Members Trivia * At some point, after Arche joined the team, Foresight fought in the Grand Arena of Arwintar. * In the Web Novel, Arche and Roberdyck were the only ones to survive, while Hekkera and Imina were killed.''Overlord First Half Chapter 58: Invaders Part 6 '' References }} Gallery pl:Dalekowzroczni Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Worker Groups Category:Baharuth Empire